The Third Necklace
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Edric's birthday gift for Tania doesn't get quite the reception he hoped for. "Why are you always trying to put a rock on me, anyhow?" Spoilers for book 5.


The Third Necklace

By Laura Schiller

Based on: Faerie Path

Copyright: Frewin Jones

It was Tania's eighteenth birthday, her second year since the end of the plague and the defeat of Nargostrond. Still young enough to count the years, she didn't mind the fireworks spelling her age in the night sky of Faerie or the eighteen candles on the enormous cake she'd shared with her Faerie family. She had a feeling, however, that on Eden's upcoming forty-ninth birthday, no such productions would be necessary.

As for the presents, Tania had already opened them all … except for one.

"I wanted to give this to you in private," said Edric, smiling warmly as he joined her on the balcony overlooking Veraglad Beach. She looked up from the sunlit waves rushing below her and focused on the small red velvet box Edric was holding out.

"Oh, what's this, then?" she sid, grinning back. "In case you haven't noticed, I've already got a wedding ring."

She flashed her black amber stone at him. They had been married as soon as peace had returned to Faerie; since not even Ashling dar Dair's ordeals kept them apart, they'd decided a simple ritual would not do so either.

"Just open it," said Edric, his eyes shining with delightful anticipation.

"If you insist." Tania flipped the box open … and stared.

Inside it was a necklace embedded in black silk: a ruby heart pendant on a cord of braided unicorn hair. It shimmered and sparkled enticingly in the summer sunlight; Tania backed up into a shady spot so it wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, glancing up and pasting on a smile. "It's lovely."

"You don't like it." The light faded from Edric's brown eyes, replaced by guarded irritation.

"No, it's – I mean, it _is_ beautiful, but - " She closed the box and placed it on the wide marble balcony railing, as if she didn't feel like touching it.

"Mistress Leah put a lot of work into cutting and polishing that," he said stonily, referring to a local jeweller at Rhyehaven. "She'll be quite upset if I have to return it."

"I'm sorry!" Tania's contrition flamed into defensiveness, and from there into anger; did he have to guilt-trip her by bringing that nice woman's work ethic into it?

"You don't have to return it, but – but – why are you always trying to put a rock on me anyhow?"

"A _rock_?" Edric rarely raised his voice; he did not do so now, but his tone could have frozen the waves beneath them. She felt his anger and hurt like a wild river trapped beneath. "Is that what you call it?"

"Edric!" She threw up her hands. "Don't you remember the _last_ two times you gave me a necklace?"

He blinked – and dropped his eyes to the floor. Apparently he did.

The first necklace, an amber teardrop, had been a tracking device of Gabriel Drake's disguised as (ironically enough) a birthday gift. Tania had crushed it under her foot upon finding out what it was, and what Gabriel's plans for her really were. The second necklace, a black onyx teardrop, had been a genuine love token – but a tracking deice all the same. Edric had used it to follow her to Alba after their breakup, accompanied by the fanatical Hollin, who wanted to kill her. Tania had thrown that pendant into the sea.

"What _were_ you thinking?" she asked, shaking her curly head.

"I'm sorry." Edric took a step closer, holding out his hands placatingly. "I understand now … but Tania, honestly, don't you realize I'd never do that to you again - plant a magical object on you without your permission?"

_Are you sure_? she thought anxiously.

Since the defeat of Ashling, Edric had left the Dark Arts severely alone. Tania knew this from the mind-link she had experienced with Edric during the Hand-Fasting Ceremony. Nevertheless, images of Edric as a fireball, a serpent or a werewolf – or, worst of all, standing before her with soulless silver eyes – remained among Tania's worst personal demons.

"Trust me," said Edric, offering his right hand, as he had at their wedding. "Bond with me and find out for yourself. This necklace is nothing but a symbol of my love for you. I swear it."

Edric was a very private person; the rare times he initiated the bond meant a great deal to Tania. She reached out and took his warm hand in hers. An amber light flared up on their skin where they touched.

His emotions surrounded her like streams of pulsing colors, interlaced with the whispers of his thoughts. _How can she not trust me after all we've been through? Exasperating, lovely, unpredictable girl. _An image of Mistress Leah's shop, of the gems on display seen through Edric's eyes, the royal insignia on his wedding ring which had sent the craftswoman into flutters of delight at serving the King's son-in-law. _She was paid out of Oberon's treasury, all above-board. No sorcery involved, see? _

Edric's hands tucking away the velvet box in the bottom drawer of their writing desk where they kept nothing important. _I'll have to find a new hiding place._ Excitement. Affection. A lovely dream-image of Tania's own red hair and freckled face, incandescent with joy. _I wanted you to look at me like that, beloved. I'm so sorry._

_I'm sorry too,_ she thought to him. _I'm so hard on you sometimes. _A painful memory of the time she had slapped him for trying to tell her the truth about Gabriel. Her own cheek stung. _It's a miracle you never gave up on me. _They skimmed past a dark chapter in their minds when he nearly had done just that; however, instead he'd followed her to Alba across the ocean and never left her side again.

She sent a final image of herself as seen in a mirror, wearing the ruby heart necklace along with his favorite set of 20th-century lingerie: the white silk camisole, the one he thought made her look like a strawberry with cream.

She let go of his hand and met his eyes; they were both a little out of breath, as if they had been running together. Their eyes fell on the bedroom behind them, with its large and luxurious four-poster bed.

With matching smiles, they closed the balcony doors (Tania made sure to snatch the box first) and drew the curtains shut.


End file.
